


Seven 2.0

by notabadday



Category: The West Wing, West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notabadday/pseuds/notabadday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This picks up from the season 6 finale. It's a different take on the direction for season 7 that starts with exactly the same background as pre-season 7, except the leak storyline. It picks up immediately from Josh and Donna drinking beers after Santos gets the nomination. If you like the first chapters, I'll carry on - but let me know what you think because I haven't written the entirety of this yet, and won't if you all think it's terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over Beers

The room was silent but for the sound of the television. Santos’ face surrounded them. Josh, Donna and Will clutched their beers, overlooking the Russell memorabilia that adorned the walls. Will let them alone after only a short time. It was over. For Will, his campaign had met its end. Donna, however, had unfinished business.

Neither Josh nor Donna had drunk much since their first long swig. There was relief in each other’s company once more. In this moment, who had won and lost was irrelevant. They were both proud democrats, united behind Matthew Santos. Donna watched the democratic nominee speak, accepting of the result.

“You should be proud,” Josh said, cautious to avoid patronizing her. He smiled half-heartedly with it but she felt herself missing his obnoxious gloating. There was no clear reason why, but not a hint of arrogance could be heard in his tone.

Gesturing to Santos on the television, Donna replied, “ _You_ should be proud.” She smiled effortlessly at him and he felt himself moved. Every part of his body reacted like they were but two magnets. Damn, he missed her. She was his better half, however much he denied it, however platonic they played it.

“I can’t wait to sleep.” He spoke lightly, changing the subject so as to swerve a desperate, “I miss you” or “I love you”.

“Wow, that’s got to be a phenomenon.” Donna tripped over her last word, and Josh couldn’t hold in a soft laugh. He just yearned for their former selves.

“That wasn’t your first beer then, Donna.”

“Hey, it’s allowed. I lost! It’s my night to drink all the beer. You are my enabler, Joshua.” She playfully shook her beer at him.

“Glad to be of service.”

“Well, it’s only fair. You single-handedly saw to the loss of my candidate. What concerns me right now is the deficiency of that charming gloating I got so used to…” She was in a slightly dreamy haze of tipsiness, but indulged Josh by performing her part of their former dynamic.

“What were you anticipating?”

“Well, rather than commiseration beers with me, I would expect you to be off drinking from the keg of glory, quite honestly.”

“Winning isn't as glorious when you’re not on my team,” Josh said soberly. She delivered him a touching smile, coyly dodging his eyeline.

“We’ll always be on the same team. No matter how much things change, some things will never change. You know?”

Josh shook his head, grinning. “I wanted to tell you back in Iowa, I miss you.” He smiled as he spoke but it didn’t detract from his melancholic tone. “Almost knocked on your hotel room door just to say it. But I didn’t know what to say really.”

“You’re a fool. Little bit genius, little bit fool. My Lemon Lyman.” She was grinning at him uninhibitedly and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from her. There was a playful slurring that slowly built as she went on. “I’m glad you won. I mean, I feel better knowing that it’s you and Leo. Everyone’s better off with you guys in charge. Santos might not be Bartlet but he’s… something else.”

Josh was quiet. The sound of her voice was an aria he had long missed.

“Can I ask you something, Josh?”

“Yeah.”

“Where’s Toby? You guys were a team when I left.”

“I didn’t talk to him. I should have. Everything was coming apart at the seams and I just wanted to jump. Leo was gone and you were gone and it didn’t feel like it used to. I felt isolated. I felt like I had something to prove. He wanted us to be a team but I just left.”

“Sometimes I wish it was Bartlet For America again. That was one hell of a campaign. Watching your meetings, you, Sam, CJ, Toby, Leo and Governor Bartlet, it was something special. I know CJ’s far too busy and important for you now,” she laughed. “But you got to get your team together. Vinick’s good.”

“I know. It’s a damn shame he’s lost to the dark side.” Josh scoffed and paused for laughter. “Donna, take the week. Clear things up with Russell. Maybe go to a spa. Then, you’re going to come back and help me put this team together. I need you. And I need you to help me get the others on board. You’re not my assistant, you will be a senior political advisor. You will only answer to me. I want you there for communications, for the politics, advising Mrs Santos, and you will be responsible for a number of the staff. God knows I need to delegate some of those idiots…”

“Josh.” She scolded him.

“Just say you’re in.”

She looked at him warmly. “We’re gonna get Sam and we’re gonna get Toby. You need speechwriters and we’re gonna get the best.”

“We?” Josh grinned stupidly, displaying a full toothy smile.

“See you in a week Josh.”

“Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna starts work on the Santos campaign.

“You’re here! At last. I said one week, Donna!” Josh approached Donna the moment she caught his eye, one step through the door of the aircraft hangar.

 “It’s been six days, Josh. And you called me on every single one of those days. More than once.” She spoke with a decidedly perky tone.

 “You expect anything less?”

 “I know better.”

 They walked together towards Josh’s office, in a way that was distantly familiar. He dispensed with an armful of paperwork before facing Donna once more. “Okay, let me show you to your office.” Josh led her to the adjoining room. Unconsciously, her mouth dropped open as she looked around.

 “My…?”

 “Your office,” he confirmed as she looked around the room feeling plainly overwhelmed. She hadn’t expected him to prepare anything for her. She knew him too well for that. At least, she thought she did. “There’s a list on your desk of all the names I want you to help me get. And I’ve given your assistant the schedules for the day: yours and mine. So, if you need me then… they’re on your desk as well.” He gave a non-committal wave of his hand.

 “I have an assistant?” She couldn’t hide her honest reaction any longer, struggling to resist smiling too broadly at her old boss. Or even, new boss.

 “Happy graduation.”

 Donna walked around her desk the moment Josh had disappeared and looked over the list. Quite the lineup. Toby, Sam, Charlie, Joey, Amy. She couldn’t help but imagine the fun she could have winding Josh up with the latter two. She was soon to work, though, coming up with recruitment strategies for all the names on the list.

 

 

 

“Josh, I called the White House. I arranged a meeting: me, you, CJ and Toby.”

 “Donna, as much as I’d like to get CJ on the campaign, there’s less chance of that than Jed Bartlet getting a third term. I want Toby to know that it’s a serious offer. He’s gotta…” Josh looked up, at last, and looked at Donna. “I owe him an ego boost.” 

“No, we’re meeting CJ to pitch Will for Toby’s job so as to stress the necessity of ensuring the Democratic future. Duty is the best way to play it with Toby, I think. We’ll appeal to his sense of duty. And, if at all possible, act apologetic and dig deep the brotherly affection.” Donna paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “Try to be sincere, Josh. Don’t be antagonistic. Just appeal to him. I’ll be there to talk logistics, but at the end of the day, this will come down to you and Toby. It’ll be about, can you get past the egos, your pride, and be brothers.” 

“I’m all brotherly love, Donna. I’m sweet as pecan pie.” He paused for laughter to no avail. “When’s the meeting?”

“Tomorrow afternoon. You’re meeting with Amy night after. I presume you can handle that one yourself. And I’m going to talk to Charlie while we’re at the White House.” 

“That’s fine. What about Sam?”

“Leo’s going to help you out there. You’re going with him on the scheduled trip to California next week. You and Leo can talk to Sam while you’re there. I’m going to see if I can get you a meeting with Joey during the trip too.”

“Okay. Joey will be in, for sure. She’s got a soft spot for me.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s going to be that soft spot for you that will be what seals it for us and not her loyalty to the Democratic party.”

 

 

 

Donna and Josh stayed in their offices until the early hours. At 11pm, Donna had rushed out for Chinese food before the place shut. In Josh’s office, they had quietly ploughed through the food, chopsticks in hand. There had been little conversation, eyes on the polling data and campaign budgets they read as they ate. Years spent working like this in the White House had made them effortlessly comfortable with silence.

 After they had finished eating, they put the food to one side and Donna went back to her desk. At various intervals, she reappeared for another bite. Josh smiled to himself every time. Despite the hour, they were relaxed. For the first time in a long time, Donna felt like she was in exactly the right place. Josh was simply relaxed for having her back. She was yet to catch the gentle, coy smile that he kept to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very welcome.


End file.
